The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgery table.
Surgery practices require the support of a patient on a surgery table and the adjustment of the patient's body by movements that include tilting, raising and lowering. Also articulation of the patient's body, generally around the waist portion may be necessary in certain instances. In the past, such movements have been achieved by the use of supports such as pillows and pads that are placed beneath and around the patient by surgical workers.
In addition, specialized motor-driven surgery tables have been devised to create a multiplicity of positions of a supporting surface to orient the patient resting atop the same. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,043 describes a medical table which includes a head portion and a pair of foot columns, all of which are extendable and retractable between upper and lower positions for maneuvering a patient to achieve proper support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,261 describes a modular support system which is usable for surgery in which a pair of supports are independently operated adjacent one another to provide a plurality of support position for a patient.
A surgery table which allows the articulation of a pair of sections in order to position a patient for surgery in a safe and efficient manner would be a notable advance in the medical field.